Hugo Distler
miniatur|Hugo Distler, 1941 Hugo Distler (* 24. Juni 1908 in Nürnberg; † 1. November 1942 in Berlin) war ein deutscher Komponist und evangelischer Kirchenmusiker. Er gilt als der bedeutendste Vertreter der Erneuerungsbewegung der evangelischen Kirchenmusik nach 1920. Leben Kindheit und Jugend Hugo Distler wurde 1908 in Nürnberg als unehelicher Sohn der Modistin Helene Distler und des Maschinenbauingenieurs August Louis Gotthilf Roth geboren. Der Vorname des Kindes geht zurück auf Hugo Herz, den 1925 in die USA emigrierten Halbbruder von Hugos Mutter. 1912 verließ Helene Distler ihren vierjährigen Sohn und wanderte mit ihrem späteren Mann, dem amerikanischen Spielwareneinkäufer Anthony Meter, in die Vereinigten Staaten aus.Distler-Harth, S. 340 ff. Vom Moment der Trennung bis zu seinem elften Lebensjahr lebte das Kind unter der Obhut seiner Großeltern Kunigunda Herz, verwitwete Distler, und ihres zweiten Ehemannes, des aus Cadolzburg bei Fürth stammenden Viehhändlers Johann Michael Herz. Dieser betrieb in Nürnberg zwei Metzgereien. Auf den Rat von Hugos erster Lehrerin kauften die Großeltern ein Klavier für ihren Enkel und sorgten dafür, dass er mit sieben Jahren seinen ersten Klavierunterricht bei Elisabeth Weidmann bekam. Später ermöglichten sie ihm den Besuch des Reform-Realgymnasiums in der Vorderen Landauergasse. 1919 tauchte Hugo Distlers Mutter wieder in Nürnberg auf, nach dem Tod ihres Mannes nun in Begleitung ihres in Amerika geborenen Sohnes Anthony. Sie lebte eine Zeitlang mit ihren beiden Söhnen zusammen. Hugo Distler hatte Sympathie für seinen stillen Halbbruder, litt jedoch unter den täglichen Zurücksetzungen durch seine Mutter, die aus der Vorliebe für ihren jüngeren Sohn kein Hehl machte. 1923 trennte sie sich endgültig von Hugo und zog mit Anthony (jetzt Anton genannt) in einen anderen Stadtteil Nürnbergs. Hugo Distler lebte von nun an wieder bei seinen inzwischen durch die Inflation verarmten Großeltern. Als Kunigunda Herz 1925 starb, gerieten Großvater und Enkel in bedrückende Armut. Aus Geldnot musste Hugo Distler sich nun in der Nürnberger Privatmusikschule von Carl Dupont abmelden, bei dem er bis dahin Klavierunterricht erhalten hatte. Er bewarb sich beim städtischen Konservatorium in Nürnberg um einen Stipendiumsplatz, wurde aber zweimal abgewiesen. Carl Dupont griff rettend ein und unterrichtete von da an seinen Schüler unentgeltlich. Studium und erste Anstellung als Organist Nach dem Abitur im Frühjahr 1927 bewarb sich Hugo Distler am Leipziger Landeskonservatorium für Musik und bestand die Aufnahmeprüfung mit Auszeichnung. 1930 starb Hugo Distlers Großvater, der trotz eigener Armut das Musikstudium seines Enkels finanziert hatte. Distler musste sein Studium vorzeitig abbrechen und sich eine Arbeit suchen. Infolge der Weltwirtschaftskrise lag die Zahl der Arbeitslosen in Deutschland 1930 bei 15,7 Prozent; 1931 kletterte sie auf 23,9 Prozent, was die Suche Hugo Distlers nach einem Arbeitsplatz erschwerte. Sein Leipziger Orgellehrer, der spätere Thomaskantor Günther Ramin, vermittelte ihm schließlich eine Organistenstelle an der Lübecker Jakobikirche, wo Distler am 1. Januar 1931 seinen Dienst antrat. Inspiriert durch Axel Werner Kühl, Pastor an St. Jakobi und engagierter Streiter für die Anliegen der Liturgischen Bewegung, komponierte Distler 1931/32 seinen Jahrkreis op. 5, eine Sammlung von 52 kleinen geistlichen Chormusiken. Im Herbst 1931 vollendete er seine Deutsche Choralmesse, die der Lübecker Sing- und Spielkreis unter der Leitung von Bruno Grusnick am 4. Oktober 1931 zur Uraufführung brachte. 1932 folgten seine ''Choralpassion'' op. 7, seine Kleine Adventsmusik op. 4 und seine Orgelpartita Nun komm, der Heiden Heiland op. 8,1. In Lübeck entstand der größte Teil seiner Geistlichen Chormusik op. 12 und dort lernte er auch seine spätere Frau, Waltraut Thienhaus (1911–1998), kennen. Während des Nationalsozialismus Am 30. Januar 1933, dem Tag der „Machtergreifung“, kündigte Hugo Distler seine Stelle an St. Jakobi, ohne schon einen neuen Arbeitsvertrag in der Hand zu haben. Später musste er seine Kündigung zurückziehen, weil er die Kündigungsfrist nicht eingehalten hatte. Im Oktober 1933 wurde Hugo Distler als Dozent an das neugegründete Lübecker Staatskonservatorium berufen. Seit Mai 1933 hatte er sich für die Errichtung eines eigenen Kirchenmusikalischen Instituts im Rahmen dieses Konservatoriums eingesetzt und war deshalb in Dauerkonflikt mit dem zuständigen Staatskommissar und ehemaligen Pfarrer der Deutschen Christen Ulrich Burgstaller geraten. Um sein kirchenmusikalisches Ziel dennoch durchzusetzen (er erreichte die offizielle Genehmigung seines Plans im März 1935), hatte Hugo Distler dem NS-Staat kulturelle Gegenleistungen zu erbringen. Im April 1934 unterbrach er daher die Arbeit an seinen geistlichen Kompositionen, darunter dem „Totentanz“, um innerhalb von drei Wochen die Auftragsmusik zu einer weltlichen Thingspiel-Kantate Ewiges Deutschland über vaterländische Texte des Dichters Wolfram Brockmeier – Leiter der Lyrikabteilung der Reichsschrifttumskammer – zu schreiben, worüber er seinem Schwager Erich Thienhaus berichtete: :„Ich muß bis Mitte Mai die Musik zu einem politischen Festakt schreiben … Ich sitze und schwitze an der riesigen Arbeit: 20 Nummern in weniger als vier Wochen, darunter eine Ouvertüre für großes Orchester …, ein Finale für Chor und Orchester …, 5 a cappella Chöre, 8 Tänze, 4 Melodramen und ein Orgelstück.“ Waltraut Distler berichtete ihrem Bruder Erich Thienhaus über die Aufführung am 25. Mai 1934 im Lübecker Stadttheater: „Die Theateraufführung wurde neulich überall gut beurteilt, jedenfalls die Musik. Über die Regie ist das Publikum getrennter Meinung. Brockmeier macht keinen sympathischen Eindruck, er hat übrigens 100 RM!!! bekommen für sein Herkommen. Hugo nichts für alle seine Arbeit.“ Distler-Harth, S. 189 ff. Hugo Distler veröffentlichte die Komposition nicht und versah sie mit keiner Opuszahl, sondern verwendete sie als Rohmaterial für spätere Arbeiten.Lüdemann, S. 106 Hugo Distlers ersehntes Ziel war es, eines Tages ganz für seine Kunst leben und seinen Lebensunterhalt ausschließlich durch eigene Werke bestreiten zu können. Unter den mit der Reichstagsbrandverordnung verhängten Zensurbedingungen, d. h. der totalen Überwachung sämtlicher schriftlicher Äußerungen durch den Staat, versuchte Hugo Distler dennoch einen Weg zu finden, der es ihm weiterhin erlaubte, frei seiner kompositorischen Tätigkeit nachzugehen und seine Werke öffentlich aufzuführen. Er entlehnte deshalb von nun an in einigen seiner Wortbeiträge Schlagworte aus der Phraseologie der Herrschenden, unterlegte sie aber mit einem Wortsinn, der der „offiziellen“ Lesart dieser Begriffe nicht entsprach. Reich, Christa: Evangelium: Klingendes Wort, Calwer Verlag 1997, S. 79; Reich-Ranicki, Marcel: Mein Leben, Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt 1999, S. 356 f.; Distler-Harth, S. 161 ff. Im März 1933 fand im Berliner Dom die Uraufführung von Distlers Choralpassion op. 7 statt; im selben Jahr komponierte Distler seine Weihnachtsgeschichte op. 10 (Uraufführung im Dezember 1933 in Köln) und widmete sie dem „Volk, so im Finstern wandelt“ (so beginnt der große Eingangschor der Weihnachtsgeschichte). Im April 1935 wurde Distlers Cembalokonzert op. 14 in Hamburg uraufgeführt und von einigen Kritikern gefeiert, von anderen als „kulturbolschewistisch“ gebrandmarkt. Im Dezember 1936 wurde von NS-Seite versucht, die Aufführung der Weihnachtsgeschichte in St. Jakobi zu verhindern. Die Gestapo trieb eine Straßenversammlung lutherischer Christen auseinander, und Distlers Kompositionsschüler Jan Bender wurde verhaftet. Distler verließ daraufhin Lübeck fluchtartig und trat zum 1. April 1937 eine Stelle als Lehrer für Musiktheorie, Formenlehre und Chorleitung an der Stuttgarter Hochschule für Musik an; er übernahm zusätzlich die Leitung des Hochschulchors und der Hochschulkantorei. Distlers Hoffnung auf ein ungestörtes Arbeiten in Stuttgart erfüllte sich nicht: die NS-Studentenschaft griff sein kirchenmusikalisches Schaffen an. Distler besuchte 1937 die Stuttgarter Erstaufführung von Carl Orffs Carmina Burana und führte bald darauf mit der neugegründeten Esslinger Singakademie Monteverdis Orfeo in der Bearbeitung von Carl Orff auf. Ohne Genehmigung der NS-Kulturgemeinde sang dieser Chor unter Distlers Leitung wenig später Bachs Johannes-Passion in der Esslinger Stadtkirche. Dies hatte die Auflösung der Singakademie zur Folge. (Distler beim Abschiedsabend mit den Sängern: „Es muss Ihnen das Glück genügen, diese Werke mitgesungen zu haben.“) Distler veröffentlichte von nun an nur noch „weltliche“ Instrumental- und Chormusik; erst 1942 erschienen die beiden letzten großen Motetten aus seiner Geistlichen Chormusik op. 12. Hugo Distler wählte für sein nächstes größeres Werk eine Thematik, die ihn ideologisch unangreifbar machen sollte. Zwischen 1936 und 1938 komponierte er sein Neues Chorliederbuch op. 16, eine umfangreiche Sammlung von Chorsätzen für gemischten Chor a cappella zu den Themenkreisen Kalendersprüche, Minnelieder, Bauernlieder und Fröhliche Lieder. Die stimmungsvollen und hoch expressiven Chorsätze zeugen von Distlers „unbändiger, vitaler Inspiration“ (Lemmermann), erreichten jedoch in damaliger Zeit keine Popularität (Heinz Grunow: Erinnerungen an Hugo Distler). Neben Liebesliedern, einem Lob auf die Musik und einer ausgelassenen Serenade nach einem Text von Abraham a Sancta Clara stehen Bauernlieder und die Kalendersprüche. Sie sind Ausdruck der Auseinandersetzung des Menschen mit der Natur – „seines Lebens mit ihr, seiner Ängste, Sorgen, Hoffnungen, seiner Freude und nicht zuletzt seiner Dankbarkeit für die lebenserhaltenden Gaben der Natur“.Lemmermann, Dirk: Hugo Distler: Neues Chorliederbuch, Booklettext zur CD von Hugo Distlers Neuem Chorliederbuch (Carmina Mundi, Aachen, Leitung: Harald Nickoll), S. 1 f. Im Herbst 1940 wurde Distler als Professor für Chorleitung, Tonsatz, Komposition und Orgelspiel an die Berliner Staatliche Hochschule für Musik berufen und siedelte mit seiner Familie nach Strausberg bei Berlin über. Der Berliner Theaterregisseur Jürgen Fehling beauftragte Distler im Herbst 1940 mit der Komposition einer Schauspielmusik zu Ludwig Tiecks Ritter Blaubart. Die Premiere sollte Silvester 1940 am Berliner Schillertheater stattfinden. Fehling strebte darüber hinaus eine ständige Zusammenarbeit mit Distler an; dieser sollte als Nächstes die Bühnenmusiken zu Grabbes Hannibal und zu Shakespeares König Lear schreiben. Heinrich George sollte in beiden Inszenierungen, wie schon im Blaubart, die Hauptrolle spielen. Nachdem die Proben zu Ritter Blaubart bereits begonnen hatten, wurde die Premiere in letzter Minute auf Januar verschoben und schließlich aufgrund eines Zerwürfnisses zwischen Fehling und dem Intendanten Heinrich George ganz abgesagt. Damit zerschlug sich Distlers langgehegte Hoffnung, „endlich einen Zugang zur Bühne und schließlich zur Oper zu finden“, wie er es in einem Brief an seine Angehörigen in Leipzig formulierte. 1941 und 1942 arbeitete Hugo Distler mit großer Energie und Hingabe an seinem letzten großen, 1939 begonnenen Projekt, dem Friedensoratorium Die Weltalter, in dessen selbstverfasstem Text er Bilder aus der griechischen Mythologie vom Goldenen Zeitalter mit dem Kassandra-Mythos (nach Aischylos’ Tragödie Agamemnon) verknüpfte. Er fügte seinem Text ein Fragment von Novalis bei, aus dem er einzelne Passagen direkt in seinen eigenen Oratorientext übernahm. Das Novalis-Fragment, das 1942 auch auf einem Flugblatt der Weißen Rose erschien, lautet: :„Es wird so lange Blut über Europa strömen, bis die Nationen ihren fürchterlichen Wahnsinn gewahr werden, der sie im Kreise herumtreibt, und von heiliger Musik getroffen und besänftigt zu ehemaligen Altären in bunter Vermischung treten, Werke des Friedens vornehmen und ein großes Friedensfest auf den rauchenden Walstätten mit heißen Tränen gefeiert wird. Nur die Religion kann Europa wieder aufwecken und das Völkerrecht sichern und die Christenheit mit neuer Herrlichkeit sichtbar auf Erden ihr altes, friedenstiftendes Amt installieren.“Distler-Harth, S. 317. Hugo Distler konnte noch vier Motetten aus den Weltaltern vollenden, brach aber die Arbeit an seinem Oratorium im September 1942 ab. Im April 1942 übernahm Distler die Leitung des Berliner Staats- und Domchors und bezog eine Dienstwohnung in der Nähe des Doms. Um diese Zeit geriet er ins Visier der SS: Wie schon 1933 in Lübeck (als er mit den Chorjungen von St. Jakobi geistliche Chorwerke aus seinem Jahrkreis probte) behinderte und sabotierte die HJ auch jetzt wieder planmäßig seine kirchenmusikalische Arbeit, indem sie die Chorjungen des Domchors immer dann zum HJ-Dienst einbefahl, wenn Chorproben im Dom angesetzt waren. Hugo Distler suchte deswegen, zusammen mit einem Hochschulkollegen, den SS-Oberführer und HJ-Mann Karl Cerff in Berlin auf, der im Berliner „Kaiserhof“ auf einer ganzen Etage residierte. Entsetzt und tief entmutigt berichtete Distler seinem Freund Alfred Kreutz aus Ahlbeck am 17. August 1942: :„Inzwischen erlebe ich mit dem Berliner Staats- und Domchor Schwierigkeiten … die HJ macht dauernd Scherereien wegen Freigabe der Knaben für den Dienst im Chor. Um dies zu klären, machte ich mir vergangenen Donnerstag die Mühe, eigens nach Bln. zu fahren, um mit unserem sehr geschickten stellvertretenden Hochschuldirektor Professor Rühlmann, zusammen den PG Cerf vom Hauptkulturamt der N.S.D.A.P. zu besuchen, den Rühlmann kannte. Ergebnis völlig negativ; erschütternder Eindruck; Cerf in meinem Alter, nach der Darstellung Rühlmanns einstmals Bankangestellter. Wir kamen überhaupt nicht zu Wort vor dem Hassgesang gegenüber der Kirche. Ich muß aber trotz allem sagen, dass ich über den Eindruck der Persönlichkeit dieses Mannes noch weit erschütterter gewesen bin denn über den (insgeheim erwarteten) negativen Erfolg. Ich gehe mit großem Grausen ins neue Semester. Man hat so viel organisatorische Arbeit, dass man zum Musizieren überhaupt nicht mehr kommt. Und schließlich scheitern alle Bemühungen an solchen nicht zu beseitigenden Schwierigkeiten. Vielleicht bist in dem Punkt Du sehr zu beneiden.“Distler-Harth, S. 320. Am 14. Oktober 1942 erhielt Hugo Distler seinen sechsten Gestellungsbefehl (fünfmal konnte er die Befehle abwenden). Am 1. November 1942 fuhr er von Strausberg nach Berlin, um den Gottesdienst im Dom noch einmal musikalisch zu begleiten. Danach begab er sich zu seiner Dienstwohnung in der Bauhofstraße. Dort setzte er seinem Leben ein Ende.Distler-Harth, S. 330 ff. miniatur|Grab von Hugo Distler auf dem Südwestkirchhof Stahnsdorf miniatur|Grabkreuz von Hugo Distler Seine Grabstätte befindet sich auf dem Südwestkirchhof Stahnsdorf im Block Reformation der Reformationskirchengemeinde, Feld 10, Gartenstelle 37. Sein Grabkreuz zitiert als Wahlspruch den Vers 16,33 aus dem Evangelium nach Johannes: Dies habe ich zu euch gesagt, damit ihr in mir Frieden habt. In der Welt seid ihr in Bedrängnis; aber habt Mut: Ich habe die Welt besiegt. Verhältnis zum Nationalsozialismus Unter dem Einfluss seines Kompositionslehrers Hermann Grabner, des Lübecker Pastors an der Jacobikirche Axel Werner Kühl und des Kantors Bruno Grusnick, die Mitglieder der NSDAP waren,Stefan Hahnheide, in: Beiträge zur Musikwissenschaft und Musikpädagogik, Hildesheimer Musikwissenschaftliche Arbeiten Band 4, Georg Olms Verlag, Hildesheim 1997, S. 102. trat Distler nach der „Machtergreifung“ der Nationalsozialisten in die NSDAP ein und wurde mit Wirkung vom 1. Mai 1933 unter der Parteinummer 2.806.768 registriert.Ernst Klee: Das Kulturlexikon zum Dritten Reich. Wer war was vor und nach 1945. S. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 2007, S. 115. Auch seine Biografin Barbara Distler-Harth stellt dar, der Parteieintritt sei auf Anraten seiner Vorgesetzten und allein aus taktischen Gründen erfolgt.Barbara Distler-Harth: Hugo Distler, Schott Mainz 2008, S. 158 ff. Eine Zeitzeugin schrieb: „In Lübeck schon wurde er zur Partei gekeilt, nur aus einem ängstlichen ‚Muß‘ kam er dazu. In seiner großen Sensibilität hat er sich darum sehr gequält.“Erika Kienlin und Hilde Kreutz-Soergel: Erinnerungen an Hugo Distler. In: Zeitschrift für Hausmusik, Jg. 1958, Heft 2. Im Mai 1933 hielt Distler in der Lübecker Volkshochschule einen Vortrag Der neue Musikwille in der Deutschen völkischen Erneuerungsbewegung.Fred K. Prieberg: Handbuch Deutsche Musiker 1933–1945, CD-Rom-Lexikon, Kiel 2004, S. 1187. Auch in den Folgejahren versuchte er, sich dem System anzupassen. 1934 sagte er beispielsweise in einem Rundfunkvortrag über die Stellung und Aufgabe der jungen Musik in Deutschland, abgedruckt in der Zeitschrift Lübeckische Blätter: „Die neue Staatsidee muß prinzipiell jede Art künstlerischen Gestaltens ablehnen, die nicht dem Wollen und Empfinden – ganz einfach des Volksganzen ... zugänglich wäre“.Fred K. Prieberg: Handbuch Deutsche Musiker 1933–1945, S. 1188–1190. Im selben Jahr vertonte Distler „als Ergebenheitsmusik“Zitat Stefan Hahnheide, in: Beiträge zur Musikwissenschaft und Musikpädagogik, Hildesheimer Musikwissenschaftliche Arbeiten Band 4, Georg Olms Verlag, Hildesheim 1997, S. 103–104. die Thingspiel-Kantate Ewiges Deutschland auf einen Text von Wolfram Brockmeier, die in der Kritik der gleichgeschalteten Presse positiv besprochen wurde,Fred K. Prieberg: Handbuch Deutsche Musiker 1933–1945, S. 1188–1190. und ein Trutzlied Deutschland und Deutsch-Österreich auf einen Text von Hermann Harder.Fred K. Prieberg: Handbuch Deutsche Musiker 1933–1945, S. 1190. Für das NS-Freizeitprogramm Kraft durch Freude textete er unter dem Pseudonym Franz Bayer Drei Hymnen des deutschen Arbeiters, die er anschließend vertonte.Stefan Hahnheide, in: Beiträge zur Musikwissenschaft und Musikpädagogik, Hildesheimer Musikwissenschaftliche Arbeiten Band 4, Georg Olms Verlag, Hildesheim 1997, S. 106 mit Bezug auf einen Brief an Konrad Ameln vom 20. Dezember 1935. Im Dezember 1935 schrieb Distler in einem Beitrag Vom Geiste der evangelischen Kirchenmusik: „Wer von uns Jungen hätte nicht die Größe der vaterländischen Ereignisse in den vergangenen Jahren miterlebt!“Vollständiges Zitat bei Fred K. Prieberg: Handbuch Deutsche Musiker 1933–1945, S. 1192. 1936 erlebte Distler einen Misserfolg, als sein Cembalokonzert von der NS-Presse verrissen wurde.Fred K. Prieberg: Handbuch Deutsche Musiker 1933–1945, S. 1192. Dagegen wurde 1938 sein in Bonn uraufgeführtes weltliches Chorwerk Deutsche Kalendersprüche wieder ein Erfolg und sollte in Kassel wiederholt werden. Distler charakterisierte das Werk folgendermaßen: „... ein weltliches Chorwerk, ganz in der Linie dessen, was man heute will, ein Loblied auf das Bäuerliche Jahr“.Vollständiges Zitat bei Fred K. Prieberg: Handbuch Deutsche Musiker 1933–1945, S. 1192–1193, Quelle: Hugo-Distler-Archiv, Lübeck. Dem Beginn des Zweiten Weltkriegs begegnete Distler mit Unverständnis und Kritik, betonte aber gleichzeitig: „Jedenfalls glaube ich an den reinsten, edelsten Willen unseres Führers und an die Unvergänglichkeit unseres über alles geliebten Vaterlandes. ... ganz gewiß ist es unsere Pflicht, unsere Ehre zu verteidigen bis zum letzten Hauch, wie gestern Hitler sagte“.Vollständiges Zitat bei Fred K. Prieberg: Handbuch Deutsche Musiker 1933–1945, S. 1193–1194, Brief an Familie Typke vom 20. September 1939, aufbewahrt im Hugo-Distler-Archiv Lübeck. 1940 komponierte er das Kriegslied für Männerchor Morgen marschieren wir in Feindesland und weitere Beiträge für das Chorliederbuch der Wehrmacht.Fred K. Prieberg: Handbuch Deutsche Musiker 1933–1945, S. 1194. Distlers Haltung gegenüber dem NS-Regime wurde zunehmend kritischer. Im August 1942 schrieb er beispielsweise in einem Brief an Alfred Kreutz über seine Erfahrung mit dem SS-Oberführer und HJ-Mann Karl Cerff das weiter oben Zitierte.Brief an Alfred Kreutz aus Ahlbeck vom 17. August 1942, zitiert bei Barbara Distler-Harth: Hugo Distler, Schott Mainz 2008, S. 220. In demselben Brief äußerte er sich pessimistisch über die Zukunft: „Im übrigen wissen wir freilich überhaupt nicht, wie die Menschheit nach dem grausamen Krieg aussehen wird – davon schließlich wird alles abhängen. Wenn es so weitergeht wie bisher, dann zurück in die Einsamkeit ... Solang heißt es halt aushalten. Aber es ist dafür gesorgt, daß einem dieses Aushalten so schwer gemacht wird wie möglich.“ Nach Distlers Freitod am 1. November 1942 gab es in der gleichgeschalteten Presse positive Nachrufe, wie in der Zeitschrift Der Musikerzieher: „Das deutsche Musikleben hat durch den plötzlichen Tod des erst 34-jährigen Komponisten Hugo Distler einen schweren Verlust zu beklagen“.Vollständiges Zitat bei Fred K. Prieberg: Handbuch Deutsche Musiker 1933–1945, S. 1195. Werk Distler ist vor allem als Komponist geistlicher und weltlicher Chormusik bekannt geworden. Zu seinen Chorwerken zählen: * 1932: Choralpassion op. 7 für fünfstimmigen gemischten Chor und zwei Vorsänger * 1933: Der Jahrkreis, 52 aus den Erfahrungen und Anforderungen der kirchenmusikalischen Praxis entstandene zwei- und dreistimmige Chormusiken * 1933: Die Weihnachtsgeschichte op. 10 für gemischten Chor und vier Vorsänger * 1935–1941: Geistliche Chormusik op. 12, eine Sammlung von neun Motetten für das Kirchenjahr, zu der als Nr. 2 auch der Totentanz zählt, der dem Totensonntag zugeordnet ist * 1938/39: Mörike-Chorliederbuch Darüber hinaus komponierte Distler Orgelmusik wie Partiten, Choralbearbeitungen und eine Sonate, zwei Cembalokonzerte (1930/32 und 1935) und Kammermusik. Er verfasste eine Funktionelle Harmonielehre (1940). Distler ist der bedeutendste Vertreter der Erneuerungsbewegung der evangelischen Kirchenmusik nach 1920. Ihre Ziele und Ideale kommen in seiner Musik klar zum Ausdruck, wobei trotz beabsichtigter leichter Ausführbarkeit immer ein künstlerisch hohes Niveau gewahrt bleibt. Seine Vokalkompositionen erwachsen aus sanglichen, am menschlichen Atem orientierten Melodien, deren tonales Material oft aus modalen Tonleitern oder der Pentatonik entnommen ist. Die abwechslungsreiche Rhythmik lehnt sich an Vorbilder aus Renaissance und Barock an, gestattet sich aber deutlich größere Freiheiten, die sich in Taktwechseln und häufigen Schwerpunktverschiebungen zeigen. Aus der Kombination metrisch und rhythmisch gegensätzlicher Einzelstimmen ergibt sich oft ein lebendiges polyphones und polyrhythmisches Geflecht. Imitatorische Satztypen in Anlehnung an barocke Vorbilder sind häufig, wobei Distler enge Lagen und Stimmkreuzungen bevorzugt und so Klangwirkungen von sensibler Schlichtheit bis zu dramatischer Ausdruckskraft erreicht. Dabei ergeben sich neuartige Zusammenklänge, die stellenweise nur noch aus der horizontalen Stimmführung erklärbar, im Detail aber nicht mehr funktional deutbar sind. Ein bedeutender Aspekt seiner Kompositionstätigkeit ist die musikalische Ausdeutung des Wortes. So schreibt er in seinem Aufsatz „Vom Geiste der neuen Evangelischen Chormusik“ 1935: „In der neuen deutschen Chormusik … gewinnt das Wort eine neue und höhere Leibhaftigkeit, da wird der Wortgestaltung und -bändigung mit Besessenheit nachgegangen …“ Werkverzeichnis Vokalmusik * op. 2: Herzlich lieb hab ich dich, o Herr, Motette für 2 gemischte Chöre (1931) * op. 3: Deutsche Choralmesse, für 6-stimmigen gemischten Chor (1932) * op. 4: Kleine Adventsmusik, für Flöte, Oboe, Violine, Kammerchor, Orgel und Sprecher (1932) * op. 5: Der Jahrkreis, 52 zwei- und dreistimmige Choral- und Schriftwortmotetten (1933) * op. 6a: Christ, der du bist der helle Tag, kleine geistliche Abendmusik Nr. 1 für dreistimmigen Chor, 2 Violinen und B.c. (1933) * op. 6b: 3 kleine Choralmotetten Nr. 2 für gemischten Chor (1933) (Es ist das Heil uns kommen her, Komm, Heiliger Geist, Herre Gott, Lobe den Herren). * op. 7: Choralpassion nach den 4 Evangelien der Heiligen Schrift (1933) * op. 8c: Kleine Choralbearbeitungen (1938) * op. 9a: An die Natur, für 4-stimmigen Chor, Sopransolo und Streicher Nr. 1 (1933) * op. 9b: Das Lied von der Glocke, für Solostimmen, Chor und Orchester (1934) * op. 10 Die Weihnachtsgeschichte, für 4-stimmigen gem. Kammerchor und 4 Vorsänger (1933) * op. 11: Wo Gott zu Haus nit gibt sein Gunst, Kantate (1935) * op. 12: Geistliche Chormusik (1934–1941) * op. 13: Liturgische Sätze * op. 16: Neues Chorliederbuch (1936–1938) * op. 17: Geistliche Konzerte für hohe Singstimme und Orgel (1938) * op. 19: Mörike-Chorliederbuch (1939) * op. 20a: Das Volkslied * op. 21: Lied am Herde, Solokantate für Bariton und Klavier (1941) Werke ohne Opuszahl: * Luther-Kantate zur 400-Jahr-Feier der Einführung der Reformation (1931) * Drei Lieder für Altstimme und Klavier (1931) * Ewiges Deutschland, Weltliche Singspiel-Kantate für Sprecher, Chor und Orchester (1934) * Deutschland und Deutsch-Österreich, einem Stamm entsprossen, für Männerchor (1934, auf einen Text von Hermann Harder, zuletzt abgedruckt in der Zeitschrift Lied und Volk 1938)Stefan Hahnheide, in: Beiträge zur Musikwissenschaft und Musikpädagogik, Hildesheimer Musikwissenschaftliche Arbeiten Band 4, Olms Verlag, Hildesheim 1997, S. 105. * Kleine Sommerkantate für zwei Soprane und Streichquartett (1942) * Ein Lied zum Mitsingen, für eine Singstimme und Klavier * Der Mond ist aufgegangen, für einstimmigen Frauenchor, Violine, Viola und Oboe * Drei weltliche Chorlieder zu alten Texten in neuer Weise und neuem Satz * Vöglein Schwermut, für Männerchor * Abendlied eines Reisenden, für Männerchor * Gräßliche Ballade, für Männerchor * Einzelne Motetten und Chorlieder: ** Ach Herr, ich bin nicht wert ** Christum wir sollen loben schon ** Der Tag hat sich geneiget ** Die Sonne geht von hinnen ** Es geht ein dunkle Wolk herein ** Gott der Vater wohn bei uns ** Heut triumphieret Gottes Sohn ** Jesus Christus gestern und heute ** Lobt Gott ihr Christen ** Macht hoch die Tür ** Nun freut euch, liebe Christen ** Nun ruhen alle Wälder ** O Heiland, reiß die Himmel auf ** O Mensch, bewein dein Sünde groß ** Vom Himmel hoch, o Englein kommt ** Wacht auf, es tut Euch not ** Wie schön leuchtet der Morgenstern Kammermusik * op. 1: Konzertante Sonate für 2 Klaviere (1931) * op. 14: Konzert für Cembalo und Streichorchester (1936) * op. 15a: Sonate über alte deutsche Volkslieder für 2 Violinen und Klavier (1938) * op. 15b: Elf kleine Klavierstücke für die Jugend * op. 20b: Musik für 4 Streichinstrumente in Zwei Sätzen (1939) * op. 20c: Konzertstück a-moll, für 2 Klaviere (1939) Werke ohne Opuszahl: * Kleine Sonate in C-Dur für Klavier (1927) * Kammermusik für Flöte, Oboe, Violine, Viola, Violoncello und Klavier (1929) * Konzert für Cembalo und 11 Soloinstrumente (1930–1932) * Konzertstück für Klavier und Orchester (1937) Orgelwerke * op. 8a: Nun komm der Heiden Heiland, Orgelpartita Nr. 1 (1933) * op. 8b: Wachet auf, ruft uns die Stimme, Orgelpartita Nr. 2 (1935) * op. 18a: 30 Spielstücke für die Kleinorgel oder andere Tasteninstrumente Nr. 1 (1938) * op. 18b: Orgelsonate Nr. 2 (1939) Nachlass Das Hugo-Distler-Archiv befindet sich in der Stadtbibliothek von Lübeck. Der Nachlass des Komponisten ging im August 2010 als Schenkung der Erben an die Bayerische Staatsbibliothek.Information der Bayerischen Staatsbibliothek.Hugo-Distler-Nachlass. Auszeichnungen und Widmungen miniatur|hochkant|Sonderbriefmarke der [[Deutsche Bundespost|Deutschen Bundespost zum 50. Todestag]] miniatur|hochkant|Gedenktafel am Organistenhaus der Lübecker Jakobikirche im [[Jakobikirchhof]] * In Berlin besteht ein Hugo-Distler-Chor, in Wien bestand ein solcher in den 1980er und 1990er Jahren. * Die Deutsche Bundespost brachte 1992 eine Briefmarke mit seinem Porträt heraus. * Im Jahre 2000 wurde ein Asteroid nach ihm benannt: (11037) Distler. Literatur * Hugo Distler: Funktionelle Harmonielehre. Bärenreiter, Kassel 1951. * Ursula von Rauchhaupt: Die vokale Kirchenmusik Hugo Distlers. Eine Studie zum Thema „Musik und Gottesdienst“. Mohn, Gütersloh 1963. * Wolfgang Jennrich: Hugo Distler. Union, Berlin 1970. * Ursula Herrmann: Hugo Distler. Rufer und Mahner. Evangelische Verlagsanstalt, Berlin 1972. * Hermann Grabner: Hugo Distler. In: Komponisten in Bayern. Band 20. Schneider, Tutzing 1990, ISBN 3-7952-0652-9. * Casper Honders: In der Welt habt ihr Angst. In: Dietrich Schuberth (Hrsg.): Kirchenmusik im Nationalsozialismus. Merseburger, Kassel 1995, ISBN 3-87537-263-8, S. 144–153. * Dirk Lemmermann: Studien zum weltlichen Vokalwerk Hugo Distlers. Analytische, ästhetische und rezeptionsgeschichtliche Untersuchungen unter besonderer Berücksichtigung des Mörike-Chorliederbuches. Lang, Frankfurt am Main 1996, ISBN 3-631-30127-8. * Stefan Hahnheide, „… eine verrenkte Gliederpuppe“. Hugo Distlers Schaffen zwischen Parteieintritt und Freitod. In: Hans-Joachim Erbe, Werner Keil (Hrsg.): Beiträge zur Musikwissenschaft und Musikpädagogik (= Hildesheimer Musikwissenschaftliche Arbeiten. Band 4). Georg Olms Verlag, Hildesheim 1997, ISBN 3-487-10482-2. * Stefan Hanheide (Hrsg.): Hugo Distler im Dritten Reich. Rasch, Osnabrück 1997, ISBN 3-930595-75-3. * Bettina Schlüter: Hugo Distler. Musikwissenschaftliche Untersuchungen in systemtheoretischer Perspektivierung. Elektronische Ressource CD-ROM. Steiner, Stuttgart 2000, ISBN 3-515-07763-4. * . * Winfried Lüdemann: Hugo Distler. Eine musikalische Biographie. Wißner, Augsburg 2002, ISBN 3-89639-353-7. * Barbara Distler-Harth: Hugo Distler. Lebensweg eines Frühvollendeten. Schott Music, Mainz 2008, ISBN 978-3-7957-0182-6. * Till Sailer: Hugo Distler in Strausberg. Die letzten Jahre des Komponisten der „Weihnachtgeschichte“. Texte – Gespräche – Briefe. Trafo, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-89626-787-0. * Dietrich Schuberth (Hrsg.): Kirchenmusik im Nationalsozialismus. Zehn Vorträge.Merseburger, Kassel 1995, ISBN 3-87537-263-8 * Hans Prolingheuer: Hugo Distler (1908-1942) – Der Zeitgenosse und seine Legende. Der Kirchenmusiker 5/95, S. 161–176, Merseburger, Kassel 1995 (Nachdruck in: Brunhilde Sonntag (Hrsg.): Die dunkle Last. Musik und Nationalsozialismus. Bela-Verlag, Köln 1999, ISBN 3-931430-05-7, S. 364–376) * * Weblinks * * * Homepage des Hugo-Distler-Freundeskreises auf hugo-distler.de * Bärenreiter-Verlag: Biografie und Werkverzeichnis von Hugo Distler * * Musikautographen Distlers aus seinem Nachlass in der Bayerischen Staatsbibliothek Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Komponist klassischer Musik (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Komponist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Komponist (Kirchenmusik) Kategorie:Klassischer Organist Kategorie:Organist an St. Jakobi in Lübeck Kategorie:Chorleiter Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Staatliche Hochschule für Musik und Darstellende Kunst Stuttgart) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Musikhochschule Lübeck) Kategorie:NSDAP-Mitglied Kategorie:Kultur (Nationalsozialismus) Kategorie:Namensgeber für einen Asteroiden Kategorie:Person (Nürnberg) Kategorie:Geboren 1908 Kategorie:Gestorben 1942 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Hugo Distler Kategorie:Deutscher